


Seamless

by Kougayon



Series: Discord Live-Write Fics [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira wears a skirt, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Did Goro seriously expect him to wear this?Would it even fit?“You’ve got to be joking.”“It’s not that bad, darling” Goro purred.“Where did you even get that?”|| I.E. Goro decides to try something new, something involving a certain outfit. ||
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Discord Live-Write Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431442
Kudos: 215





	Seamless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Just a heads up, this fic was actually written almost exactly a year ago and while I was waiting in a hospital waiting room for 15 hours, so it’s a tad different than my newer writing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy though!!

  
  


“You want me to...what?”    
  
“Oh, come now, I think you’d look adorable in it...”   
  
Akira stood dumbfounded in the middle of Goro’s small apartment with an expression of confusion, a hot blush quickly burning into his once pale face. Goro merely stood a little ways away with a sugary smile plastered on. Akira’s gaze rapidly shifted back and forth between his boyfriend and the rather risqué outfit of choice he held up with careful display. Goro had apparently brought it intending to have Akira wear it as something special for their evening.    
  
The surprise attire looked to be a normal school girl’s uniform with some exceptions. The black skirt appeared to be several sizes too small as well as the white, buttoned dress shirt. The dark, sheer tights were laddered and torn in certain places that made Akira blush even harder upon inspection. 

Did Goro seriously expect him to wear  _ this?  _

Would it even  _ fit? _   
  
“You’ve got to be joking.”    
  
“It’s not that bad, darling” Goro purred.    
  
“Where did you even  _ get  _ that?”    
  
“Oh this? It’s just a regular old school uniform. I may or may not have snagged it from one of my classmate’s open lockers on my way out of the academy this morning.” Goro’s sickeningly innocent tone contradicted his words as he spoke.    
  
“The Detective Prince stealing? And a pair of dirty clothes no less?” Akira couldn’t help but snicker a little at the irony of it. As funny as the thought of his boyfriend stealing clothes was, the mystery intention behind it didn’t fail to make Akira swallow the lump in his throat.

“But why…? And more importantly why are you making me  _ wear  _ it?”    
  
“Well...” Goro’s sweet expression melted away into one of twisted lust as he spoke, “I was thinking perhaps we could try something new.”    
  
_ New? _   
  
What does this brunet devil have planned?    
  
Akira said nothing and let Goro continue.

“I’ve enjoyed our sex life quite a bit don’t get me wrong; but I thought maybe we could… experiment a little.” 

Akira felt a strong sense of both intimidation and arousal build in his gut at those words.

_ Experiment. _

__ That could mean anything knowing Goro.

“Well, what did you have in mind...?” Akira rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.    
  
“I was thinking,” Goro’s grin stretched across his face to match his half-lidded, lustful eyes as he slowly stepped closer to Akira, “...Perhaps you could wear this while I ravage and fuck you in it.”    
  
_ Oh, God. _

“O-Oh..” Was Akira hearing things? Was Goro of all people really suggesting something like this?   
  
“What? You don’t like the idea?” Goro looked down a bit, “...I mean if the thought makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to—”   
  
“NO!”    
  
The detective was taken aback at Akira’s sudden protest and blinked at him, “Oh?”    
  
“I mean— No— I...I love the idea actually,” the raven rubbed at his hands bashfully, “I’m just surprised you’d wanna try something like that with me.”    
  
“Akira...” 

Goro set the outfit to the side and approached his boyfriend to wrap his arms around his middle; holding him close and smiling.

“Akira, I love you, I’m willing to try anything with you. That’s why I wanted to suggest this.” 

  
“Honey…” Now it was Akira’s turn to feel bashful. “I love you too… and yeah, I’m willing to try it with you too.” 

Goro smiled and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Akira’s nose.

“So, what exactly did you have in mind for this?”

The mischievous grin returned to Goro’s face at the sound of the question. Suddenly Akira felt intimidated yet turned on again. The detective always had a way of doing that to him it seemed like.    
  
“I thought that,” Goro held his chin between his index and thumb, his signature  _ thinking face _ , “perhaps we could do something along the lines of you wearing this uniform and submitting to my every whim.”    
  
“Oh uh?” The thief almost wanted to avert his eyes from mere words, he was so embarrassed.    
  
“Think about it. You, wearing something so small and tight, exposing yourself entirely to me. You’d look adorable in something like this anyway. Can you imagine? Your boyfriend bending you over this bed, prying you apart and having you on the spot..?” Goro whispered those last words hotly against Akira’s lips.

Staring straight into his lover’s smokey eyes, his gloved hands reached up to draw a line down the middle of his chest with a single, tantalizing finger. Their lips not even an inch apart as Goro breathed his next words.

“Go put on the outfit, darling.”    
  
Without a word, Akira slipped out of his lover’s grasp, snatched up the outfit hanging over the nearby desk chair, and ran into the bedroom to change.    
  
The outfit overall was just as strange to fit into as Akira imagined. The skirt was far too small and just barely covered his dick—which, was also concealed by the skin tight panty hose hugging his pale thighs. The only thing that fit decently was the dress shirt and even then it left the raven’s tummy exposed.    
  
Suddenly Akira couldn’t decide if the idea of his boyfriend stealing a school uniform just for him was hot or mildly disturbing.

After changing, he very reluctantly opened the door to call for Goro, who grinned and quickly stepped inside. He was instantly greeted by the sight of his boyfriend standing in the center of the room in the outfit of choice and… God did he look every bit of tempting in that thing as he expected.    
  
The tights hugged against his thighs and hips snuggly, squeezing the skin beneath it and exposing even more through the various rips and tears. The dark, plaid skirt left little to the imagination and the dress shirt was practically worn as a crop top, it was so small. Goro had to keep himself from practically drooling at the doorway.    
  
All the more reason why his patience was already too thin to wait any longer. He immediately approached Akira to wrap his arms around his hips and lift him up, plopping down onto the bed and situating the thief into a straddling position on his lap. Goro slowly ran his hands up and down the boy’s thighs, feeling the thin layer of fabric tightening around bare skin.    
  
“God I knew this would be a good idea. You look so cute like this...” Goro leaned into his boyfriend’s shuddering form to nip at his ear lovingly. 

“You look like such a whore in this. Don’t you think someone ought to punish you?” The detective playfully mumbled against his flushed skin. Dragging his lips and teeth from his neck and down to his collarbone. Goro hungrily kissed and nipped at any place he could, leaving marks and dragging his tongue across each spot he blemished. He loved decorating Akira’s skin with bruises and marks. Goro wanted the world to know who he belonged to, after all. 

  
“G-Goro—Ah!” Akira was cut off by a sudden hard bite to the lower half of his throat. 

“Mm I like that sound you just made. I want to hear it again.” Goro leaned forward to nip and suck at Akira throat again, his tongue licking hot stripes across his Adam’s Apple while the other man squirmed within his hold.

Akira had been so caught up in this sudden lavishing that he didn’t even know what to do with his own hands.

“H-ahh...” the raven shuddered at the sudden feeling of teeth against his throat again. 

“Mm that’s good” Goro hummed against his shoulder.    
  
He continued his trail of kisses all the way down to Akira’s chest before lifting him up again to flip the boy over onto his back with Goro crawling on top. The detective grabbed hold of either side of the dress shirt’s collar and yanked it open, exposing Akira’s naked chest entirely. With his new angle, he continued his barrage of kisses and bites across Akira’s pecs until eventually reaching his already hard nipples.    
  
“My, someone’s eager for their punishment huh?” Goro purred while lapping the rosy buds with his tongue, teasing and torturing the poor boy beneath him. 

“Jesus, Goro...” 

This was utterly embarrassing, but Akira couldn’t help but shamelessly enjoy himself. Goro knew his body so well already. It was easy for him to bend the raven to his will. 

  
“These are in the way...” the detective muttered before bringing his hands up to Akira’s mouth. “Do me a favor, darling and take these off for me.” 

Lip quivering slightly, Akira leaned forward to latch onto the edge of his lover’s glove with his teeth and slowly peeled it away, exposing Goro’s hand and repeating the same for the other.

“Much better,” mumbled the detective.    
  
With his hands now free, Goro instantly went for the raven’s legs. The detective rubbed up and down the curve of his thighs, nails dragging and clawing lightly at the fabric before sliding up to palm at his soft ass underneath the skirt. Goro’s kisses made their way across his stomach and down to his clothed erection.    
  
“Go...ro— _ fuck! _ ” Akira barely had time to react before Goro began mouthing and licking at his bulge. The distinct sound of  _ tearing  _ soon echoed throughout the room as the impatient prince ripped even bigger holes into the sheer fabric.

“Mm..” His mouthing intensified when he started sucking and moaning around it, sending vibrations all throughout his boyfriend’s cock and mindfully torturing him. “Ohh...” Akira could only muster wanton whines at the sensation. Goro could taste the pre cum beading at the tip and leaking through the fabric. God why was he so good at this?    
  
“Fuck you taste so good. I want more,” Goro hissed before grabbing the thief again and flipping him over on his stomach, body bent over and legs dangling off the bed. The detective resumed fondling the other boy’s ass to his leisure. Palms pushing against those soft, cushiony cheeks, groping and squeezing and dragging his fingertips across every surface he could. 

“Goro what are you—”   
  


**_SMACK_ **

_ “ _ AH—!!” Akira let out a squeal at the feeling of Goro’s hand laying into him. 

“Oh, I definitely like  _ that  _ sound. Squeal for me again, darling.” 

**_SMACK_ **

“F-Fuck!” Akira squealed again. It hurt, but the pain felt incredible at the same time. The thief couldn’t help but subconsciously wiggle his ass side to side, begging for Goro to spank him again. 

“Seriously? You want  _ more? _ ” The detective looked down at his boyfriend shamelessly trying to push his ass into his hands. “Fine, I did promise you punishment so it’s punishment you’ll get.” 

**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_ **

Goro let loose a barrage of spanks upon his boyfriend’s bruisening ass, each one increasing in both power and pain distribution. Akira let out a choking sound that Goro couldn’t tell was a moan or a scream. 

“Whore,” the brunette smirked while delivering more harsh smacks and reveling in the way the thief’s ass jiggled and bounced in reaction to each attack. 

All of it only made Goro even more hungry for more. 

The detective gave the younger boy’s ass a gentle rub before crouching down to get a face-to-face view of the clothed flesh, still covered in those panty hose that were stretched taughtly. 

“This is in the way too...”    
  
Goro squeezed a tight grip onto either of his cheeks then, nails digging into skin and fabric alike before ripping it apart completely. Leaving his cheeks and hole exposed to him. Right away, he noticed the flurry of bright red marks that now adorned his thief’s ass and couldn’t help but hum in appreciation at the work he’d created. God, how gorgeous it looked. Pale skin covered all over in blemishes and bruises. 

However, nothing had been done to that pretty hole yet. 

That would have to change. 

Goro wasted no time. The brunet knelt down as he grabbed both cheeks and pried them apart. Not giving Akira so much as a simple warning as he dived in with his tongue.    
  
“Wait— _ Fuck _ , GorO—!” Akira couldn’t do anything but squeal out high pitched cries as the detective began fucking him with his tongue. 

The sensation of getting eaten out like this was almost unreal. In and out, curling and rolling, pulling out to lick at the light pink hole and darting back in to repeat the process over and over again. When and where the fuck did Goro learn to do this so well? Christ, if Akira had known his tongue felt  _ this  _ good he would’ve had him eat his ass a long time ago. The thief was in  _ heaven. _

Akira was reveling in the feeling so much when suddenly he felt empty. He opened his eyes and peered down in confusion to see Goro squeezing lubricant out of a bottle and onto his hands to rub between his lengthy fingers. The detective roughly pushed him back down into the mattress with a single hand and stood up; looming over his lover.    
  
Goro couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight before him; Akira, on his back, with his torso, cock, and ass completely exposed and covered in a mixture of spit and pre-cum. His milky thighs spread apart and sprawled out upon the bed, panting and ready to take whatever Goro gives him.    
  
“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Goro said breathlessly as he unbuckled himself and kicked his pants to the side. He gripped either side of Akira’s thighs and spread him apart further before pushing his own barely clothed erection against his ass; grinding into him  _ hard _ . 

Moving his hips back and forth, upwards and down, driving the other insane. The thief felt like he was going to scream it felt so good.

“G-Goro…” he begged, tears pricking at the corners of his hazy eyes. “Fuck, please..”

Feeling his own arousal get the better of him, Goro slid his free hand towards Akira’s ass to pry him apart further. Allowing his slicked digits to finally enter him. 

A breathless moan escaped Akira’s lips at the new feeling. The detective proceeded to roughly finger fuck him at an almost brutal pace. Gradually adding more digits inside, it didn’t take him long to find the thief’s sweet spot. Goro made sure to curl his digits against his walls, causing more moans and screams of his name to leave his lover.

“God, look at you, legs spread apart and moaning my name while you beg for cock in your ass. You’re such a whore you know that?” 

“Goro…” Akira whined and attempted to rock his hips against the other, only for the brunet to grip the side of his hip and hold him down. 

Akira couldn’t even speak hardly, the feeling of Goro’s fingers was way too good.    
  
Or at least it was until he pulled all three of them out, abruptly interrupting Akira’s fantasy-like pleasure.    
  
“Beg for me.”    
  
Akira whined, “W-What?!”    
  
“You heard me you dirty bitch,” Goro ground his hips into the thief’s to further his point, “Beg for my dick.”    
  
“Goro p-please...”    
  
Another roll of his hips against the cleft of his ass, “I can’t hear you.”    
  
“Goro  _ please _ !” Akira couldn’t take it anymore. He needed more. No matter what he  _ needed  _ more. “Goro please fuck me, I want you so bad—I  _ need  _ your dick inside me. Please fuck me, please—”   
  
Before Akira could even finish his plea, Goro unveiled his equally hard cock and pushed himself in as far as he could go.    
  
The shock of the sudden wave of pleasure and pain mixing throughout his body was too intense. It was so much and all at once. No amount of preparation could have prepared him for that. But  _ god did he love it _ .    
  
Without a word, Goro latched onto Akira’s hips to pull him roughly against his cock back and forth. Fucking his boyfriend as deeply as he possibly could. The thief was already on the edge of practically exploding due to so much stimulation. All he could do was wrap his legs around Goro’s waist and finally be allowed to rock his hips into his own.    
  
The detectives pace was too much though. He was fucking him at a speed and roughness that Akira couldn’t even match up to. All he could do was lie there and take him as he pleased.

“Goro...I’m—”   
  
“Getting close? Yeah me too” Goro sighed. “I can’t wait to see your face when I fill you up to the brim.”   
  
“Goro...”   
  
The detective could feel him beginning to tighten around his dick. He reached up to rip away at more of the panty hose around his crotch. The sound of fabric ripping apart mixed with the sounds of their bodies slapping together echoing throughout the apartment. He lifted up a hand and roughly squeezed Akira’s dick to start stroking him off at a harsh pace. Too many sensations all at one time. It was so overstimulating.    
  
Akira felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as his tongue lolled out, taking everything Goro gave him as he came along over his naked chest and stomach. Goro followed with his own orgasm by pulling out and leavening streaks of hot cum all over Akira’s tights.

They both stayed like that for a couple minutes, unmoving as they came down from their intense high.    
  
Goro finally lifted his head to glance down at his boyfriend when his jaw nearly dropped at the sight in front of him.    
  
Akira was still sprawled on top of the bed except this time his outfit was far more torn and tattered and covered in mixtures of their cum. The dress shirt was a stained mess and the plaid skirt was ripped nearly in half. Not to mention the tights had been reduced to nothing but literal cum-covered shreds thanks to Goro’s constant clawing to get to his lover’s skin underneath.    
  
“Say...”    
  
Goro blinked at Akira as the other attempted to convey something through his breathless words.    
  
“Do you think it’s too late to return this to your classmate?”    
  
“...Probably.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
